ithimiorumhbfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Overview In addition to the playable races in base Dungeons and Dragons, Ithimiorum has it's own set of playable races. Each with, interesting, backgrounds... Pure and Fallen Vaergonians Vaergonia is home to most notably the race that shares its name: the Vaergonians. However since the Falling, their species has been split between two denominations, the Fallen, and the Pure. The Fallen Vaergonians They themselves are split into two parts as well, those that sought refuge in Aristanis, and those that stayed behind in Vaergonia. Overall, Fallen Vaergonians lean towards less magically inclined classes, though those who reside in Aristanis have inclinations towards spell casting and magic. Yet they all share the defects brought upon them by the Falling. Shortened life, disconnection from the Fey (should they be Vaergonian Born), hardened and tightened skin stretched across their bones. This does, however, grant special advantages over their Pure counterparts. Their skin turned exoskeleton makes them much more resilient, and they have kept their fertility. The Pure Vaergonians They are much different. The Falling may have not placed upon them the same fate as the Fallen Vaergonians, but it did create new hurtles for them. The Linger is one of these major hurtles. Pure Vaergonians can feel their disconnection from Zharthule, due to its manifestation in the Linger. Named so as it never goes away, despite how many experiments by scholars to remove it. It causes from minor stomach and head aches to crippling migraines and dry heaving. If that wasn't bad enough, the Falling has also made Pure Vaergonians sterile. Gith The Gith are two races born of experiments by Kayrv'urs Gith, these two races being the Githyanki and the Githzerai. The Githyanki They are the warriors of the Gith, their psionic abilities rather subdued in comparison to their Githzerai brethren, Preferring to use magic instead, if at all. The Githzerai They are closer to spell casters in their use of psionics. Rycanth The Rycanths, or as they are known in the derogatory sense, 'Ratmen', are a species born out of experiments. Though unlike the Gith, they're the result of failures. Their earliest ancestors were originally Rat lycanthropes. Specifically Rat lycans that were subjected to a series of magical experiments designed to find an easily accessible cure for lycanthropy. Starting with Rat lycans, with subjects who either volunteered or were imprisoned by authorities, the unknown group of Monks and Wizards attempted to find a relatively quick and reproducible cure. However things didn't quite pan out. Most of the specimens met one of two fates. Either they died a slow, gruesome, painful death, or were forced into their lycan forms but kept their minds, their inner beast being subdued and smothered. With the failure, and other unknown reasons, the group pulled out of the experiments, and cast out the failures to fend for themselves. They adopted the name Rycanths based off of what one of the Wizards jokingly called them, and the majority of their population wound up in the City of Rejection, more commonly known as Myrehyrst.